warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Oil Pump
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Oil Pump gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 '''in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The ''Oil Pump'' increased its'' ''Maximum Capacity''' in the Game Update of Mar 05, 2014. *The Oil Pump was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *''Oil is one of two Primary Resources use in the Research, Production and Repairs of all Units, Buildings, Barricade's and Defense Turrets in War Commander. The second being Metal produced with the Metal Factory. *To collect a single OP Left-Click it and then select the yellow ''"Collect ##,###" Button. *All Metal Factories & Oil Pumps may be collected simultaneously by Left-Clicking any one of the them and selecting'' "Collect All". *The ''OP does not have to be full to be collected. A common practice is to collect or "reset" them prior to logging off thus allowing it to produce for the maximum amount of time before the player can log back in. *Once the OP has reached its full capacity it will cease to produce any further amounts of oil until the player physically empties or "Collects" all the previously produced Oil. Reaching capacity is signified by the halting of the animated movement and the displaying of a large red exclamation mark above the factory. *Once produced the oil must be "Collected" or moved to the Oil Storage building in order to be utilized or "spent" by the player. If there is insufficient room in the storage to hold all the currently produced oil only a partial portion will be transferred leaving the remaining amount in the OP. *The player receives Experience Points for the oil produced by the OP but only at the time it is collected and placed in the Oil Storage. This is calculated as follows : 1 xp per every 50 Oil collected. *The OP only consumes power from the Power Plants while it is producing oil. Once it has reached its full capacity the power draw of the OP will return to zero until it is collected again. *As the player's upgrade needs rise in levels the usefulness of the Oil Pump diminishes forcing the player to seek additional resources elsewhere ( Enemy Player Bases, Rogue Bases or Deposits ). *Even when not producing the OP's can be useful to the player as a form of Barricade. As with all non destroyed buildings a attacking ground force will usually make a path around it assisting the defending player in herding the enemy into a exposed positions or slowing their forward progress. *Oil Pump is one of two buildings that are also known as Producers the other being the Metal Factory. *Oil Pump's like the Metal Factories are usually considered low priority and placed outside the main defenses when designing a Base Layout due to the relatively low amounts of resources they hold. *Like any other Kixeye games the Resource used to upgrade the building is never the resource that the building itself produces. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : Increased Storage! (Official ) - Veteran Level 5 Update Notes. *Wikipedia - Oil - Oil In Real Life *Wikipedia - Pumpjack - Oil Pump In Real Life Gallery - Animated Low power oil pump.gif|Oil Pump operation in low power Gallery GameUpdate_05-29-2014-1.png|Game Upgrade: May 29, 2014 OilPump-Lv5-Message.jpg|Level 5 Message upgrade oil pump to lvl 10.PNG|Level 10 Message Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Resource Producer Category:Buildings-Resource Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z